


i'll be seeing you

by poalimal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fic in the Time of Quarantine, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: An afternoon with an old friend.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i'll be seeing you

The summer before Gabe graduates college, he bikes up to the old playground before it gets torn down. 

There, he finds an old friend, cloud-watching upside-down on the slide: Jack, who grew up in Wales, who lived all over the world once, who now seems content to live and die in the same town in which his parents were born. Gabe is very tired of America; he cannot understand.

The reunion, at first, is stilted. Jack broke-up with Nia in twelfth grade, a few weeks shy of prom. They haven't really spoken since.

Gabe's never really asked his cousin what happened. He used to get the feeling that she wanted to tell him, badly, but he'd never really needed to know. He'd introduced the two of them, is the thing, so he felt responsible when he saw how hurt she'd been - like he'd betrayed her, somehow. He hadn't wanted or needed Jack's side of the story. 

By the time Jack started seeing wackass Trevor, he and Nia were cool again. But something in Gabe just couldn't forgive Jack - he wrote him off forever. 

'Oh,' says Jack, 'you were jealous.' 

They are on the swings now - creaking, tempting fate. Gabe is attempting to explain his old thought process. It's hard to articulate now - he remembers the way his throat got all tight, whenever he would see Jack and Trevor together. The way he felt so angry and so sorry for Nia; the way he wanted to crawl under his bed.

'I wasn't jealous,' Gabe says, slowly; realising. Remembering: the day at Six Flags - their last curtain call - the night at the pool.

Jack smiles at him sideways, looking at him properly for the first time. 

Somehow Gabe forgot what Jack's smile looked like - what it felt like, when it was directed at you. He pushes up his glasses; he looks away.

'Oh, you were definitely jealous,' Jack laughs. 'You always ran off whenever you saw us kissing.'

Gabe scoffs - 'I've never run from _anyone_ ' - glancing to the side to see how this lands.

'Oh - no?' says Jack, tilting his head playfully.

Gabe's heart slides up into his face. 'Well,' he mumbles, 'never on purpose, really.'

**Author's Note:**

> '"I'll Be Seeing You" is a popular song about nostalgia, with music by Sammy Fain and lyrics by Irving Kahal. [...] Billie Holiday's 1944 recording of the song was the final transmission sent by NASA to the _Opportunity_ rover on Mars when its mission ended in February 2019.'


End file.
